Stealing Emotions
by Ame no Kodomo
Summary: After a certain chain of events, Kurama is led to believe that Youko might be in love with Botan, and Kurama is stuck in the middle! How will Kurama cope? And will Youko's feelings become his own? KuramaXBotanXYouko triangle.
1. Turmoil

Hello, everyone! I'm Ame no Kodomo, (just call me Ame) and this is my first fanfic! I love the Kurama X Botan pairing, and I you don't, I suggest clicking out of this story right now and finding a

Koenma X Botan story or something, because I can almost guarantee you won't like this. It's Kurama and Botan! At least, I think… It might be Youko Kurama X Botan. You'll just have to see. Anyway, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or its characters. Don't sue me. That wouldn't be nice. No, it would not. Anyway…

Little One: AHEM!!

Oh, sorry. This is the Little One, my imaginary friend! He is also known by many other names, but he hates being called "Little One". So that's what we'll call him!

Little One: Jerk.

Hee hee… And now, on to the fic! I hope you enjoy it!

It was so strange.

He did not know what drew him to her. There was something strange, some mysterious force embedded deep within his subconscious that desperately wanted to be near her. Something that wanted to hear her bright, cheery voice and see her sweet little smile, and never leave her side. He could usually resist it, but lately, it seemed to be growing, and he found himself talking to her at every possible moment. It made him so happy. But it was an odd happiness, an elated feeling with a certain disembodied quality to it, as if the emotion belonged to someone else. He did not pay much attention to that, however. He figured it was just the way being attracted to someone was supposed to feel.

Yet it made all the difference.

For a long time, he had felt the strange urges getting stronger and stronger, influencing his actions and words more and more. And it finally went too far.

He was walking around the Reikai Palace, wandering aimlessly while staring at the pale blue walls when he stumbled into her.

"Ouch!"

"Botan!" He exclaimed. "I apologize! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Oh, it's okay, Kurama," the blue-haired deity replied, reddening a bit. Kurama extended a hand to her. She took it and hoisted herself up. Kurama watched as she straightened her usual pink kimono.

"I really am sorry," he repeated.

"And I honestly mean it when I say it's perfectly alright. I tend to stumble into people often." _Way to go, Botan, _she thought. _Further__ acknowledge your clumsiness. He's probably really impressed now._

Kurama seemed to read her mind, because he quickly said, "No, you don't. You aren't at all clumsy."

The awkward compliment resulted in an equally awkward silence. The two stared at each other for a while, before Botan broke the silence with a sudden, altogether _too_ cheery, "Well, I really should get going. Koenma's waiting for my, uh, report."

"I'll come with you," Kurama couldn't believe he had just said that. It was that subconscious presence again. Stupid, it was like inviting disaster. His tongue was always saying things around her that his brain did not agree with, and his body seemed to act on its own as well. It was the perfect way to make a fool out of himself, and lose any hope of Botan ever liking him. Still, it was too late now.

"Sure!" Botan said, seemingly unaffected by everything. Nothing dampened her sense of enthusiasm.

They walked through the halls of the palace in a stiff silence, with no sound but the sound of their feet on the hard floors and the occasional demon worker rushing past, stacks of papers in their arms. Botan was again the one to save the day with some conversation.

"So Kurama, what have you been up to lately? I haven't seen you around much."

He was about to say, 'Thinking about you,' but he forced it back down his throat and instead replied casually, "Training. What about you?"

"Oh, nothing much. Taking care of Koenma, mostly." She was blushing. Kurama couldn't figure out why until he realized he had taken her arm in his. He was about to release her, but she didn't seem to object. So they proceeded arm in arm down the halls of Reikai Palace.

Botan seemed disappointed when they reached Koenma's office. Kurama reluctantly let go of her arm, and said, "Well, I suppose I'll be seeing you later..."

"Yes…." Botan said absently, staring at him. She suddenly shook her head vigorously, as if to break the tension. "I will most certainly see you later!" she said so forcefully that Kurama almost took a step back.

As Botan turned to leave, Kurama blurted, "Wait, Botan!"

"Yes?"

"Will you have dinner will me tonight?" The words fell out before he even realized what he was saying. He wanted to suck them all back in, but the deed was done.

"Sure!" Botan said with an enormous smile. "What time?"

"How about seven? I'll pick you up."

"That sounds fantastic!" she exclaimed, louder than she had intended.

"Botan? Is that you?" A small, rotund face poked out of the office door.

"Koenma!"

"Yes, it's me. What took you so long?!" Koenma asked. He noticed Kurama standing dazed behind Botan. "Oh, hi Kurama."

"Hello, Koenma, sir." Kurama said, regaining his composure. "I'll see you tonight, then." He quickly walked off, his shoes clicking and clacking down the long hallways.

"What did he mean by that?" Koenma asked, thoroughly confused.

"He was talking to me, Koenma, sir."

"Oh."

Seven 'o clock came sooner than Kurama liked. He wasn't ready for this. He still couldn't figure out what possessed him to ask Botan to dinner in the first place. Sure, he liked her, but- this just wasn't like him at all. Still, he dressed up on his nicest clothes (his mother had helped him pick his outfit out. She had been positively ecstatic when she heard about her dear little Suiichi's date.) and picked up some flowers for Botan (Roses, of course). Finally he was ready.

It didn't take him long to reach Botan. She was waiting for him patiently outside of the palace.

Botan was, for lack of a better term, stunning. She had put her sky blue hair down, save for a barrette shaped like a little purple flower, and it cascaded over her shoulders. Her kimono was the same amethyst color as her eyes, with tiny, deep violet flowers outlined in gold thread decorating the sleeves and the hem. The sash was the same violet as the flowers on the kimono.

"You look lovely," Kurama said, as gentlemanly as possible.

"Thanks," Botan said, blushing like crazy and staring down at the ground. "You look pretty nice yourself."

"These are for you." Kurama extended the bouquet to her. She took it with a smile of genuine happiness and a heartfelt thanks.

Kurama took Botan to an extremely fancy restaurant. They were seated by the waiter, and then were left to talk. Not knowing what to say, Botan studied the menu. This time, Kurama broke the ever uncomfortable silence.

"Botan, what is it like working so closely with the ruler of the Spirit World?"

Botan perked up at this. Kurama mentally congratulated himself. Perfect topic!

"Well, technically, Koenma isn't _really_ the ruler of Spirit World, his father is. But let me tell you, he's a handful…"

By the time the food arrived, Kurama and Botan were laughing too hard to notice. The discomfort had wore off. They were talking and laughing like any two friends would. Kurama was so happy. He had been worried that they wouldn't be able to have a pleasant conversation, but Botan was really easy to talk to. Botan felt the same. She hadn't doubted that they'd come up with something to discuss, but she hadn't known if they were going to have a genuinely good time. However, it was working out better than either of them had expected. They talked about everything from friends to fights to food, and it was a perfect evening. They stayed at the restaurant until closing time, when the manager was forced to kick them out. They laughed all the way home.

Kurama walked Botan back to her room. Their faces were flushed and each bore a smile. It was unbearably depressing for Kurama to have to say goodbye.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye…" Botan said, staring at Kurama. He felt a surge of emotion, and couldn't respond. Instead, he stared right back. _She's__ so pretty_… he thought.

"Thank you so much for taking me. I had a wonderful time."

"I did too…" He said, not being able to think of much else to say. He inched a bit closer to Botan.

"Well, I'd best be going to bed. Goodnight, Kurama." Botan turned to leave. He couldn't stand to see her go.

"Wait, Botan!" he blurted. He hadn't meant to say it, it just slipped out. There was something inside of him that wasn't going to let Botan go. It was almost scary.

"Yes?" Botan turned and looked at him again, and Kurama lost all control.

He took her by the shoulders and kissed her. She was shocked, but she didn't do anything to stop him, and so he continued. When they broke apart, Botan was positively glowing.

"Kurama… Why don't you come inside?"

Kurama awoke the next morning in a state of turmoil. How could he have let that whole thing with Botan get so out of hand? It wasn't like him at all. He had not intended to kiss her. And he sorely regretted it. He hadn't wanted to. Well, he had, but… but… it wasn't him. There was something in him that would not allow him to act as he normally would- with sense. But what could possibly…?

_Youko_. It hit him like a bullet. Of course! Youko Kurama, the fox demon that was inside of him, giving him all his power. Without Youko, he was just plain Shuuichi, an ordinary human.

But Youko had never been able to influence what he did. And besides, what did he want with Botan? It was too absurd a thought that he might be…

Could he be?

It was certainly within the realm of possibility. Youko Kurama may have been a ruthless killer and a thief, but he was capable of deeper emotions.

So right then and there, Kurama decided that something must be done. But to do something, there had to first be solid evidence. He had to know what was really going on. Right now, he didn't even know if it was Youko Kurama's fault in the first place. And there was only one way to find out.

He had to talk to Youko.

That wouldn't be easy, especially because, to a certain degree, he _was_ Youko Kurama. The only way to have a face-to-face chat with himself was to consult someone with very powerful Spirit energy. All he had to do now was track such a person down.

Kurama decided to go to Koenma for help. The Reikai Palace library was full of information on psychics and demons with unusual powers.

With the decision made, Kurama headed once again to the palace.

"So, what is it exactly you want?" Koenma asked, his eyebrows raised in an inquisitive and confused expression.

"I need to find someone who can help me talk to Youko Kurama."

"Ah. I see. You wish to have a conversation with yourself."

"Not exactly. Technically, Youko Kurama is inside of me, not me physically."

"Same difference. Ogre!"

Koenma's ever-faithful demon assistant ran up to him.

"What is it now, Koenma, sir?"

"I need you to search the databases for people who could help Kurama here get in touch with Youko Kurama."

"You mean, like an exorcist?"

"I don't know! Whoever can help Kurama get in touch with his demon side! Now what are you standing around for? GO! " Koenma yelled, spit flying from his mouth. Still, he didn't lose his precious pacifier.

"Yes, Koenma, sir!" Ogre dashed off to carry out Koenma's orders.

"He shouldn't be long, Kurama. You can wait right here till he gets back."

When Ogre did return, it was with good news.

"Koenma, sir! I found someone who can help!"

"Oh, really? Well, don't keep us in suspense! Who is it?" Koenma snapped impatiently. Kurama looked on, a bubble of hope rising in his chest.

"Her name is Akiko. No last name is given, but we do know this: she's half human, half demon. She specializes in exorcism and various other forms of strange Spirit energy usage. I was able to contact her as well…"

"No kidding?" Koenma said, obviously surprised. "You already contacted her?"

"She was listed in the directory, sir," said Ogre modestly. "Anyway, like I was saying, I contacted her and told her about Kurama. She said she could help. She wants to me you…" he glance at Kurama- "in back of that one really big sushi restaurant in Osaka, down on earth in four hours."

"Four hours?" Kurama gasped. "I've go to get going! Thank you so much, Koenma!" And with that, he practically flew out the door.

"Wait!" Ogre called. "I didn't tell you which sushi restaurant!"

"You moron!" Koenma shouted.

Kurama had a slightly difficult time finding the restaurant, but eventually he came upon the right one. He could sense a strange aura in the city, so he followed it.

He had to wait for awhile- he had arrived early.

In about an hour, a shadow began to walk towards him- a shadow surrounded by an unusually strong energy surrounding it.

"Are you Akiko?" Kurama called. The figure nodded. It was cloaked, with a large hood pulled over its head.

"I am Akiko," The figure's voice was unmistakably female. "You must be Shuuichi."

Kurama nodded.

"You seek to be rid of Youko Kurama?"

"No, I don't want to be rid of him- I just want to speak to him."

Akiko considered this. "I can separate you for five minutes. No more."

Kurama wasn't sure if that would be enough, but he didn't have much of a choice. He nodded again.

"Very well." Akiko threw back her hood. Her hair was short, dark, and straight, and her face was stern. She looked like she had never smiled a moment in her life.

"Do you require payment?' asked Kurama.

"No. All I ask is that I may witness you conversation with Youko."

"Alright, then." Kurama said. Akiko closed her eyes.

"Katsu! Tenma narabini hitobito katsu!" she chanted.

Kurama felt like he was being split in two. A green light washed over him and he shut his eyes tightly. An immense wave of nausea overcame him, and he thought he would vomit.

The feeling went away almost as quickly as it had come. He opened his eyes. Almost immediately he became aware of an emptiness inside him. He felt incomplete some how, and as his eyes began to focus, he realized why.

"Hello, Shuuichi."

_To Be Continued_….

Well, what did you think?

Little One: It sucked. Badly.

Hey, it's my first try! Be nice, please, and don't flame me. Not that constructive criticism isn't okay… Just be gentle. ducks flying objects

Little One: By the way, what was Akiko chanting?

Well, it's probably not grammatically correct, but it's Japanese. It means, "Separate! Demon and human separate!" (I'm still learning, okay?)

Little One: How creative.

--; Sorry! Anyways, see ya!


	2. Discovery

Aha! I have returned!

Little One: What took you so long?

Well, I've had this written for a while, but…

Little One: Prohibition?

Umm… partly….

Little One: Heh heh.

Anyway, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! It would be nice, but I don't. So no suing or anything.

Little One: Yeah, what kind of person goes around suing fanfic writers, anyway?

I have no idea, but better safe than sorry! Well, here we go!

**Chapter 2**

Kurama's eyes widened. There standing in front of him, was his namesake, Youko Kurama. He was slightly taller than Kurama, not by much, really, but Kurama felt as if Youko towered over him. Youko narrowed his golden eyes in a smirk.

"Something wrong, Shuuichi?" He laughed, and his silver hair blew around him, as if touched by a nonexistent breeze. Kurama cleared his throat.

"It's a little unsettling, seeing you face-to-face."

"Hm. Interesting. But I take it you didn't call me out just to chat."

"No, I didn't. I need to ask you about Botan."

Youko's expression changed at this. It was a small change that would have been imperceptible to everyone else, but to Kurama, it was as clear as day. Youko _was_ a part of him, after all. But this change in expression was confusing. There was no way to tell exactly what it meant. Youko's eyes had a strange look in them, a bit of….of…

Vulnerability?

Yes, that was it. But what had triggered it? The mention of Botan?

"What about her?" Youko asked. His eyes hardened again.

"I keep having… incidents with her. Incidents that aren't my fault."

"Are you accusing me of influencing your actions?"

"Perhaps."

"Don't fool around with me, Shuuichi. I know you well enough to realize what you're doing."

Kurama looked over his shoulder at Akiko. She was watching intently. He didn't have much time.

"Fine. No more beating around the bush."

"Good."

"Are you in love with Botan?"

Youko froze, the smirk wiped off his face. Kurama mentally congratulated himself. His joy was short-lived, however. Youko quickly regained his composure, and his mouth returned to its usual smirk.

"What do you think, Shuuichi?" Youko threw back his head and laughed. Try as he might, Kurama couldn't see the humor in any of this.

"I don't know!"

"I think you do."

Kurama hesitated. "Yes. I think you do."

"My feelings for her are not your concern, Shuuichi."

"But your using me!" Kurama cried out in frustration.

"I have lent you my power on many occasions," Youko said calmly. "I have saved your life more times than you can count. And now, I will collect what is due to me. You owe me, Shuuichi."

"You have my body! Isn't that enough?"

"I am a thief, Shuuichi. I'm used to taking what I want, when I want, no matter what the circumstances. And I want Botan."

Kurama was about to reply, but a voice from behind him interrupted.

"Your time is up!!" Akiko shouted.

The green light enveloped them again, and Kurama could feel Youko's consciousness flowing back into him.

As quickly as it came, the glow evaporated, and with it went Youko. Kurama felt a little better, and more coordinated, now that Youko had been restored to his proper place. The strange, empty feeling was gone, but now confusion filled the void.

Kurama now knew that Youko was in love with Botan. That was something, at least. But what was he going to do about it? Now that he knew, he could try to fight it, perhaps, but Youko would mostly redouble his efforts.

"It seems you have a problem."

Kurama jumped. He had forgotten that Akiko was still there.

"Yes, it appears I do."

"You'll make it through, I think. But things probably won't turn out as expected."

_That was a strange thing to say…_ thought Kurama. He didn't say this out loud, though. Instead, he replied with "Thank you, for all of your help."

"You'll need all the help you can get." Akiko said grimly. It gave Kurama the creeps. "I must go now," Akiko turned away. "I have some more business to attend to."

"Thanks again."

"Don't thank me just yet." And with that, she disappeared.

Kurama blinked. "That is the creepiest woman I have ever met."

The next day, Kurama was still depressed and confused. No solutions were presenting themselves, and he was running out of time. He was bound to run into Botan sooner or later, and there was no telling what might happen then. So what was he supposed to do? If only he had someone to confide in, someone who knew about these kinds of things….

Yusuke. Of course! He could talk to Yusuke! He knew Botan better than most others, and he knew a little about relationships (he was still holding his relationship with Keiko together). Okay, so Yusuke defiantly wasn't the best person to turn to, but who else could he discuss this with? Hiei? Oh, that would be fun. 'Hiei, what do you know about romantic relationships?' Heh. Yeah right. That little demon would never listen to his problems with Youko and Botan. What about Koenma? Kuwabara? No, no. Yusuke would have to do.

Resolved, Kurama headed off to Yusuke's house.

"So let me get this straight," Yusuke said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Kurama winced as the putrid smoke entered his eyes, nose, and mouth. "Youko loves Botan, and he's using _you_ to get to her?"

"Yes, that's about right." Kurama replied. "So, what should I do?"

"About….?"

"About Youko!"

"Youko?"

"Yes, Youko!"

Yusuke leaned against the outside wall of his house, puffing on his cigarette. "I don't think it's Youko you should be worried about."

"I don't follow you."

"What about Botan? You kinda led her on."

"But that was…"

"Yeah, yeah. But she thinks you love her. And obviously she cares about you."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, Botan isn't the kind of person who would let just anyone grab her and kiss her."

"I…"

" 'Cause let's face it- _you_ threw yourself at _her_."

Kurama cringed at Yusuke's choice of words. But they did make a lot of sense.

"Y'know, Yusuke," Kurama said," Kurama said, smiling, "This whole conversation sounds like it should be reversed."

"What?"

"Well, doesn't this seem like a problem _you _would come to _me_ with?"

Yusuke grinned. "Yeah, I suppose. But you can't be the smart one _all_ the time."

Kurama ran into Botan sooner than he had expected. He had been called to Reikai Palace by Koenma for some strange, obscure reason, and naturally, Kurama was incredibly nervous. But you can't exactly refuse to see the ruler of the Spirit World, especially if he asks you.

He saw her talking to a demon who was running an errand for Koenma. Luckily, she didn't see him, and he decided to sneak past.

{_Go talk to her._}

Kurama stopped dead. "What?" he whispered aloud.

{_I want to talk to her!_}

Oh great. As if things weren't bad enough! Now he was hearing voices in his head!

{_Move Shuuichi! Talk to her!_}

Kurama was once again overcome with a desire to talk to Botan. He took a step forward, then forced himself to stop. "Youko?" he whispered.

{_Shuuichi?_}

Kurama heard the voice again. There could be no doubt. It was Youko!

/_Youko? Can you hear me?_/ Kurama thought.

{_Yes, I can! Can you hear me_?}

/_Yes_!/

{……_This is interesting_.}

/_We can communicate_?/

{_I don't think so. I've been talking to you for a long time, but you aren't supposed to hear me. But you can usually act on what I tell you. I'm like…. Your instincts in battle_.}

/_Oh? So you've been pulling the strings all along_?/

{_That's not what I said_.}

/_Well, I'm not going over there! I'm going to pass them and go see Koenma!/_

{_Oh no, you aren't. Now go_!}

_To Be Continued_….

Ha, another chapter down! This is gonna be fun! I would have put a key at the beginning, but that would have given everything away! I think you can figure out the /'s and {'s, though. Anyway, I'll put more Kurama X Botan interaction next chapter okay? And it definitely won't take as long to get the next chappie up, so don't worry! And thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They really meant a lot to me! I'll do specific reviewer notes next time!

Little One: If they even stick around that long…

Meanie…


	3. Shifting

At long last, it is HERE!!!

Little One: What took you so long?

Vacation! Prohibition! Lack of inspiration!

Little One: Ah, yes.

Now, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! Why must I say it again?

Little One: Can we just start the fic already?

Alrighty, then! Get ready for chapter three!

* * *

** Chapter 3**

****

"No! I won't!" Kurama said. Loudly. He clapped both hands over his mouth.

"Kurama?" It was Botan's voice.

{_Moron__! You blew your cover_.} Youko laughed. Kurama, on the other hand was too preoccupied to listen. Botan was running up to him.

"Kurama!" Botan cried, throwing her arms around his neck. He just stood there, limp. "I haven't seen you in a while! How are you?"

"Um… I'm… fine…." Kurama stammered. By now, there were quite a few demons casting curious glances at the two as they passed by. Kurama could feel his face reddening.

"That's great! So, why don't the two of us get together tonight?" Botan looked at him with such a look of happiness and adoration that he didn't know if he could refuse.

"Um…"

{_Say yes__, say yes!_} Youko was beside himself.

/_Why not?__ I like her well enough, and if it'll make both of you happy_…./ thought Kurama.

{_Yes, we'll be VERY happy!_}

/_Not so loud!__ This is_ MY _head, you know_./

{_Sorry…_}

Botan was still looking at him expectantly. He cleared his throat. "Sure. Where would you like to go?"

"It doesn't matter. Anyplace that we can spend some time together is fine with me!"

"How about…." Kurama said the first thing that came to mind. "The amusement park?"

{_Ugh.__ You have to take her somewhere more special than that, you idiot_!}

/_Shut up. I wasn't thinking_./

But Botan didn't seem disappointed at all. "That sounds like fun!"

"Great! I'll pick you up at….at…"

"How about five-thirty?"

"Fine with me. I'll see you then."

"I can't wait!"

Wishing to avoid any awkward moments, Kurama hurried off as quickly as possible.

He never did see Koenma.

* * *

As five-thirty approached, Kurama was growing increasingly nervous. What had he gotten himself into? He was about to risk some HUGE misunderstandings. Anything could go wrong. Anything!

{_Stop worrying, Shuuichi. You'll be fine! I'll help you_…}

/_Heck no!__ You're the one who got me into this_!/

{_I know, but_…}

Kurama sighed. He had never seen (or heard) Youko act this way, and frankly, he never would have thought him capable of it. But Youko was obviously ecstatic, and it was hard to try and deny him his happiness. He had spent most of his life in the Makai, after all.

{_I'm__ sorry, Shuuichi. I don't want you to be upset. But, well, I_…} Youko fell silent.

/_You really love her, don't you_?/

Youko didn't reply, and Kurama was left alone with his thoughts. Well, as alone as you can get with a demon in your head.

* * *

"Oh no! I'm late!" Kurama said, hurrying to get his hair combed. The flowing red locks were unusually tangled, and Kurama had been fighting for a half-hour trying to tame them. "Y'know, maybe I should just get my hair cut short," he muttered, tugging frantically with the comb.

{_Hurry!_} Youko was very annoyed.

/_I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying….. there! Done_!/

{About time…}

/Yes, yes. Now let's go!/

Luckily, Botan wasn't even fazed by Kurama's lack of punctuality. When he arrived and apologized, all she said was, "Oh, that's fine... As long as you're here, it's perfectly okay!"

Kurama blushed. He didn't know how to reply. "Well… shall we go, then?"

"Yes, let's!"

* * *

The first moments at the park were a bit awkward. Kurama was nervous enough already, and Youko's constant noises weren't helping. He was emitting a steady flow of commands, suggestions, and the occasional loud purr. The whole thing was a little too much to bear. But Botan carried the conversation, and soon they were talking and laughing, just like the first night they went out together.

"Kurama, let's go on that!" Botan said suddenly, pointing. Kurama looked in the direction of her finger. He had to look very far up, because she was pointing at the largest roller coaster he had ever beheld in his life. It was tall, and lime-green, with enough corkscrews, loops and large, looming drops to give a person a heart attack.

"Of course. Let's go." The words slipped out unintentionally again.

/_Youko!__ You know I hate those things_!/

{_But__ Botan_ _doesn't! C'mon, you have survived battles with the toughest demons in the underworld! You can do this_!}

Botan took Kurama's hand and took off towards the entrance. Kurama managed to read the large sign before Botan snagged them a spot in line:

_"APOCALYPSE:_

_The End Begins Here!_

_Warning: People with motion sickness,_

_ pregnant women, and anyone over the age of 45_

_should__ NOT ride this attraction."_

"Apocalypse? That means the end of the world, doesn't it?" Kurama asked. Botan nodded in excitement.

"Yeah! Sounds scary, huh? Oh, it'll be so much fun!"

"How long is the wait?" Kurama asked, hoping to keep her from describing various unsettling things like how many thousand-foot drops there were on the ride, or how many death-defying corkscrews you had to go through to finally reach the end.

"Hmm… About an hour."

"An hour?" asked Kurama. "Maybe we should wait until the line goes down."

"No, it will only get longer. An hour's wait isn't at all bad for a ride this popular." Botan said. "Unless, of course," she added, "you don't want to go on at all."

"Oh no, I _do_ want to!" Kurama said quickly.

"Great!" Botan smiled.

They waited in silence for awhile, which made things worse for Kurama. He had nothing to keep his mind off of the terrifying experience that awaited him. Botan hummed a little bit, and that made him slightly more comfortable, but after fifteen minutes, he realized that something had to be done.

"Botan," he began, "Did you talk to Koenma today, after we saw each other at Reikai?"

{_What are you talking about, Shuuichi_?} Youko asked.

/_I'm__ making conversation! Relax already. I don't want to hear another word out of you for the rest of this date, do you hear me_?/

{_As you wish_…} With that, Youko fell silent.

"Why, yes I did," Botan replied.

"Was he…. Upset, at all?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I was supposed to meet him today, but I never did."

"Really?" Botan laughed. "No, he was in an exceptionally good mood, now that you mention it."

"That's strange. I thought he gets upset when someone doesn't show up when called for."

Botan started to giggle. "You're right! He usually throws a tantrum!"

"A tantrum?" Kurama started to laugh as well. "The ruler of the underworld throws tantrums?"

"I told you, he's not the ruler of the underworld, his father is. But if you said that to him, he's probably disagree!"

The pair laughed their way all the way through the line. The brightly painted cars were now visible, and Kurama was once again overcome by the desire to run away. Far away. His light skin turned an unhealthy shade of green. Botan looked up at him with genuine concern in her violet eyes.

"Kurama?" she said. Kurama blinked and looked around. He hadn't realized it, but he was already in the car! An operator was pulling the harness down over his head, and it clicked into place. He did the same for Botan, then moved on to the next car.

"Oh no…" he said, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Kurama, what's wrong?"

"Botan," he said, "I have a confession to make: I'm deathly afraid of roller coasters."

"Kurama! Why did you get on, then? Why didn't you tell me?"

"…Because….because…. Because I wanted to make you happy!"

"Oh, Kurama…." Botan leaned over, and, without warning, kissed him squarely on the lips. Startled, Kurama closed his eyes.

He didn't even realize that the car was rapidly descending…..

* * *

"Well, here we are." Botan stood in the doorway of her room. "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me too." Kurama looked at her. He didn't want to leave. Not now. And it wasn't because of Youko's influence. He was sure of it. The feelings he was experiencing were his own.

"Botan….."

"Yes?"

"I…. I love you."

Botan's eyes widened. Then she smiled another one of her beautiful smiles.

"I love you, too… Shuuichi."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Another chapter up…

Little One: And too many more to go!

Well, I dunno. I've finally got this story back on track! For a while, I didn't know where this story was going…. But now I know! Hee hee…..

Little One: Well, it better be good!

I hope it will be…. And I hope this chapter didn't totally suck, either! And thank you to all of you who reviewed! I love you people…. Oh, and as promised, here are reviewer specific responses!

**To AnimeTrekkie:** Thanks! I'm glad you approve! ;

**To Lady Nightshade: **I'm so happy you think it's a fun story! Hopefully I won't disappoint you!

**To Angkat14: **Yeah, I know the plot isn't all that great. ; Sorry! But thanks for the compliment!

**To Anime-Crusader: **Aw, thanks!

**To Saiyan under cover: **Thank you! Interesting, you say?Hope I can make it even better!

Little One: Doubt it…..

**To ihateramenandschool: **Really? You love it? Thank you so much!

**To maria: **Thanks! And don't worry, Shuuichi likes Botan every bit as much as Youko does!

**To Remy2004: **I'm glad you like it! Sorry it's taken me so long to update…

**To shygurl: **Thanks so much! I am so happy you think that!

**To JDFielding: **Thank you, thank you, thank you! I really don't know what else to say, other than that I hope you're not disappointed!

**To Aurora-cool: **Thanks! But as for whether or not Youko and Shuuichi begin to compete for Botan's affections, I can't promise that they won't! But I hope you'll still like the fic!

**To Lady of Roses: **Thank you! Sorry the updates are taking so long! ; I'll try to get the next one up soon!

**To yen-chan-27: **Thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to me! I'll try my best to make sure it stays a good fic!

**To morgannia: **You really don't think it sucked? Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it!

**To YYHsuperfan: **Glad to hear you enjoyed it! I'll try to finish it!

**To psychopath143: **Well, here's another update for you! Hope you liked it!

**To Volpone: **Sorry it took me so long to update! Now you can rest easy! Oh, wait… It's not over yet! Well, I'm glad you liked it, and I promise to get the next chapter up soon!

**To Botan and Kurama lover: **Thanks! Yes, it is surprising that Yusuke can actually be smart…; I managed to put some fluff in this chapter- hope you liked it!

**To rkfan246: **Thanks! I'm so happy you like it!

**To Disturbedvixen: **Once again, sorry it took me so long! But here it is, with the requested Kurama/Botan interaction! And regarding your question about Youko- it's a combination of both love and lust, Youko really does care about her, though, and not just for her looks! Oh, and Yusuke's mom is Atsuko, not Akiko. The names are very similar, though.

**To animegirl007: **Well, here's an update for you! Hope it doesn't disappoint!

**To** **IntraceableAlias****: **How nice of you to say so! Thanks soooo much!


	4. Severed

Hello, and welcome to Chapter 4!

Little One: Again, it took you _forever_!

Aww, c'mon! I was super busy! I had no time!

Little one: Okay, I'll let you off the hook if you promise to update faster.

I promise. Now, let's get on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kurama could feel something stir inside of him, but he took no notice, and concentrated on the moment at hand. Botan was with him, and nothing else mattered.

* * *

It was only after Kurama left Botan's house that it hit him. Feelings of anger, envy, resentment, and bitter disappointment mixing with feelings of love that seemed without hope. Kurama had never felt anything like it before. It hurt so bad that it took all his strength not to cry. He dropped to his knees in agony. 

"Youko…" he whispered.

_(Shuuichi,)_Youko answered, his voice dripping with mock affection.

/_What…__ What's wrong with you? Didn't I do what you told me to? You got what you wanted!/_

_(No, Shuuichi. You got what you wanted.)_

/_I don't…understand…_/

_(She said "Shuuichi".)_

/_So? What does that have to do with anything?/_

_(Are you aware of who "Shuuichi" refers to?)_

Kurama's eyes widened. He was beginning to understand.

/_Me.__ It's me_./

_(Exactly. Not Youko. Not even Kurama. Just Shuuichi. She has no affection for the part of you that is shared with me.)_

/_That's not true_-/

_(Yes, it is! You know it is!)_

/_I…I don't think she meant it that way…_/

_Yes, she did._ Youko's voice had changed its tone. He sounded as if he had no strength left, as if he had given up. Kurama felt much pity towards his demon counterpart, but at the same time, there was a part of him that felt a bit of pride. Was it true that Botan only loved him? There was something exciting about the fact that he might have her all to himself. He hoped Youko wasn't paying much attention to his thoughts at the moment.

In fact, Youko wasn't concerned at all about Kurama's current state of mind. He was too busy with his own thoughts.

_(Shuuichi?)_

/_Yes?/_

_(I'm__ taking over.)_

/_You're__… WHAT?!?!_/ Kurama was too shocked to react. And before he knew it, his consciousness was being shifted to the back of someone else's mind. He could feel his body changing, but he couldn't do anything about it…

* * *

Youko stood up and pushed his flowing silver hair out of his eyes. He grinned. 

"Now, Shuuichi," he declared aloud, "it's time to get rid of you."

/_WHAT?__ What are you talking about?/_

_(I'm__ going to separate us. Then, I'll win over Botan myself.)_

/_But Youko…!/_

_(Silence, Shuuichi. We're going to Akiko.)_

/_Why Akiko_?/

_(She owes me a favor. And I'm going to make her separate us.)_

/_Favor?__ Separate? But I thought she could only keep us apart for five minutes_!/

_(There's__ more to her than meets the eye. Now, here we go!)_

Youko took off running with inhuman speed, his hair flying out behind him.

Kurama was dumbstruck. Everything had been going so well… He had gotten together with Botan… and now, Youko was about to try to take her away…

Kurama hated the prospect of having to compete with Youko, but the idea of losing Botan was too much. At least Youko was giving him his own body back. It could have been worse. Youko could have permanently taken over, leaving him to just watch as Botan was stolen from him. But then…

/_Youk_o/ Kurama shouted.

_(Yes, Shuuichi?)_

/_Why are you separating us? Why not just take over_?/

_(I don't want her to come to me just because your consciousness is in mine. I need you out of the way.)_

/_So you're going to kill me?/_

_(No, Shuuichi.)_ Youko chuckled. (_I'm_ _not going to kill you. You saved me in my time of need, and if it weren't for you, I might never have even met Botan. No, I'll let you live.)_

/_Well, that's nice to know_./

* * *

Youko was following a strong aura, identical to the one that Akiko had given off the first time they had met. He followed it straight into a forest that Kurama didn't recognize, which meant that they were far from his home. Kurama marveled at how far they had come in such a short while, due to Youko's incredible speed. 

Youko ran through the forest, dodging trees and fallen branches. It was fairly dark, as the sun was setting, but you could tell that the forest would have hardly been creepy during the day. The trees didn't offer all that much cover from the sun.

At last, Youko stopped in a small clearing. It was dead silent, and all that could be heard was the sound of Youko's breathing.

"Akiko! I know you're here!"

"Ah, Youko. Nice to see you again."

A hooded figure stepped out from behind a nearby tree. Akiko. Youko turned slightly so that his entire body was facing towards her.

"Likewise. I suppose you already know why I'm here?" Youko smirked.

"Yes, yes. An exorcism." Akiko said flatly.

"I guess that's what you might call it."

"You do know that it will cost you, right?"

"How much?"

"Just enough."

"Figures. Well, you can have all you want. Just separate us."

"Very well. Proceed."

Youko raised a claw and, without hesitation, cut a huge gash down his arm. Blood began to flow from the wound, but Youko didn't seem to even notice. He held out his arm to Akiko.

Akiko approached him quietly. As Kurama watched, horrified, she dropped her hood, revealing the same, cold, emotionless face that Kurama had been so afraid of before, and put her tongue to the wound. She then proceeded to lap up the blood, slowly and thoroughly, as if she did not want to miss a single drop. If Kurama had been physically present, he was sure he would have vomited.

Finally, Akiko raised her head. "That's enough. I am ready to perform the separation."

She stepped back and raised her hands in the air. Her eyes rolled back in her head, making it seem as if she had two white marbles in her eye sockets.

"Katsu…katsu…katsu…" she chanted under her breath. She chanted many different things, but Kurama couldn't hear them. There was a roaring noise, and a wind that seemed to blow from all directions. Kurama felt as if he was being pulled away, as if he was being forced away from everything…. He couldn't think, he couldn't move…

And then, everything went black.

Kurama was awakened by someone calling his name.

"Shuuichi…. Shuuichi… It's time to take you home."

Kurama opened his eyes. He felt weak, and disoriented. He sat up, only to see two golden eyes staring at him.

"Youko?"

"Yes, Shuuichi. It's me. We're no longer connected anymore."

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Dun dun duuunnn! A cliff-hanger! What will happen to them now? AND WHAT ABOUT BOTAN?!?!? 

Little One: Yikes! You're scaring me!

I know. But I have so many ideas for this story! And now that cross-country is over, I can focus all my attention on writing again!

Little One: Yay. More of your stupid stories.

Oh, be quiet, you. Anyway, this was a short chappie, sorry! I'll write more next time, okay? Anyway, thank you all for reviewing! You're all so kind to me…. Here's the reviewer-specific notes for this chapter!

**To Lady of Roses**: Thanks! Well, you're right, he could be rushing things, but then again, he does have Youko in his head, impairing his judgment…

**To JDFielding**: Thank you so much! Really, it's not that great… But I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you did the last one!

**To Volpone**: Really? You check every day?! Wow, you have no idea how great it feels to hear you say that… Thank you so much! Sorry it took me so long, though…

**To rkfan246**: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you like this chapter as well. Thanks for reviewing!

**To Lady Nightshade**: Why, thank you!

**To animegirl007**: Really, who would have thought he was afraid of roller coasters! I personally love 'em… Thanks for all the nice comments!

**To KittySand Katie**: You've been waiting for this story since before you registered? You're kidding! Wow, I gotta update more often… Anyway, thanks so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, as well!

**To cheraichan**: I'm glad you think so! I was hoping to try to make it at least a little original… Thanks for the comment!

**To Kagorin**: Wow, so much praise! Thanks so much!

**To Anichan**: Exactly! Everyone loves roller coasters and love confessions! Thank you so much!

**To Doctor Kiba**: Aw, thanks! I appreciate that!

**To kawaii Rikku-chan**: Cute, huh? Thanks! Sorry this chappie wasn't all that cute, but I'll try to insert as much cuteness as I can into later chapters!

**To shygurl**: Hee hee… I suppose so! Thanks!

**To Luci-chan6**: Thank you very much! Here's your update! Hopefully, they'll be another one really soon…

**To Disturbedvixen**: Hee hee! Yup, poor Kurama… And things are only getting worse… Thanks for all your comments, and by the way- Your fanfics are wonderful! I wish I could write half as well!


	5. Encounter

Hiya! Little One caught the bug, so I have to introduce this fifth chapter by myself. It's a little lonely… Anyway, I know it's been awhile, but Youko is free! I admit, it was a bold move, separating them like that… I got a few complaints, but I also had some people tell me that Shuuichi should move over and make room for Youko! Aww, poor Shuuichi…although I understand where they were coming from… But anyway, I'm glad that the split generated some interest! It's nice to know that my fic isn't boring, at least! Now, I'll stop ranting, and on with Chapter Five!

**Chapter 5**

"Ugh…what?" Kurama tried his best to sit up. The empty feeling that he had experienced when he and Youko were first separated had retuned.

"You seem a little out if it," commented Youko, smirking.

"I suppose so," Kurama said, unable to hide the slight quiver in his voice.

"Here, let me help you." Youko extended a clawed hand. Kurama accepted it, and let Youko pull him to his feet.

"I'm surprised you're still here," Kurama stated, dusting himself off. He tried to walk, but he was so disoriented that he toppled over again. Youko laughed.

"I guess you aren't much without me."

Kurama leaned against a tree, choosing to ignore Youko's remarks. He was breathing hard.

"Come along, Shuuichi."

"What…do you mean?" Kurama said softly. He was feeling so drained that he couldn't even muster up the energy to reply in a normal tone of voice.

"I mean, I'm taking you home."

Without hesitation, Youko put an arm behind Kurama's back, and another under his knees, lifting him effortlessly off the ground. Kurama was surprised, and more than a little embarrassed, but he was unable to do anything about it. He felt Youko begin running, but he wasn't afraid, even when he felt the silver-haired kitsune take his first leap. Kurama leaned his head against Youko's chest and once again slipped into darkness.

* * *

Kurama awoke to find himself lying on the couch in his own living room. The tiredness was gone but the emptiness was still with him, sitting like a rock in the pit of his stomach. For a moment, he felt like he would be sick.

"Youko…" Kurama whispered to the dark. There was no answer. He slowly raised himself to his feet, running a hand through his now untidy red hair.

_Botan_.

He had to get to Botan. Frantically he began scrambling around. He thought he was looking for something, but he wasn't sure what it was. Being on his own was so… different. It was as if he was looking at the world for the very first time.

One thing was clear to him, though- his feelings for Botan. He'd struggled to separate his feelings from Youko's for so long, that to feel the way he did was something new and profound. He loved Botan, and that was utterly, totally comprehensible. And it was up to him to confront her- before Youko could do any damage.

Youko practically flew through Reikai Palace, causing panic among the other demons and spirits working there. He took no notice of the yelling and screaming, or of the terrified creatures cringing against the walls, cowering in fear of the great thief. He was only focused on one of those hundreds of creatures.

Botan was dashing around, trying vainly to comprehend the cries of Reikai Palace's many employees when Youko swept her off her feet- literally. With one arm placed firmly, yet surprisingly gently, around her shoulders and the other under her thighs, he sped back the way he came from, leaving pure pandemonium behind him.

Botan was far too shocked to scream. She was in no position to do anything about Youko's sudden capture of her, even if she hadn't been so stunned. All she could do was cling tightly to him, for fear of being blown away by the force of his sheer speed.

Even this slight contact with the deity, which he had sought for so long, thrilled Youko. He didn't want the moment to end- after all, he finally had what he wanted- but at last he alighted on the roof of a tall building. Gently, he put Botan down, steadying her with one hand to make sure she could still stand.

"Youko!" she gasped. "How…? When…?"

"Shh, shh," he said, placing a clawed finger against her lips. He moved his had to the side of her face, bringing it to rest on her cheek. "I am so sorry I startled you. I just didn't know how else to get you to come with me…"

Botan had calmed down somewhat, but there was something in Youko's golden eyes that unnerved her.

"Youko, why did you bring me here? Why did you take over Shuuichi's body?"

Youko flinched, and his eyes hardened a bit. "I didn't take over Shuuichi's body."

"I don't understand…"

"I had us separated. For good. Oh, Botan…"

"Separated?" Botan pulled back. "What…?"

"Botan, don't you understand? I couldn't handle it anymore, being in his body. I love you, and I won't let Shuuichi get in the way!"

"Love…? Youko, where's Shuuichi?"

"Oh, can't you forget about Shuuichi for even a minute?" Youko cried, anger and despair filling his voice. "I made up part of him. He shared many of my thoughts, my emotions. I influenced him in ways you can't even begin to imagine." Youko advanced forward, attempting to fill the space between them. Botan, however, took several steps backwards. Youko continued. "How do you know that your precious little Shuuichi's feelings weren't really mine?"

Botan's eyes widened, and she stopped backing away from him. "I…"

"Botan… You have no idea how long I've waited for this." And with that, he took her by the shoulders and kissed her. Botan's amethyst eyes widened even more. She shut her eyes tightly and broke away. Before Youko could move, she had procured her oar from out of nowhere and mounted it. He lunged, but Botan vaulted herself into the air and sped off. Youko followed the oar, leaping from building to building until she vanished from sight.

He looked stricken for a moment, then he smiled.

"Oh, my dear Botan… There's nowhere you can go where I won't follow."

* * *

Kurama burst into Koenma's office, breathing heavily.

"Koenma," he gasped. "Where's Botan?"

"Kurama!" Koenma vaulted over his desk and stood in front of Kurama, staring up at him. "I should ask you the same question! Youko came in here today and carried her off!"

"No! Where did he take her?"

"Shouldn't you know?" Koenma asked.

"No, Youko and I were separated! I've got to find him!"

"Separated? How?"

"Akiko."

"Say no more," said Koenma. "Ogre!" he shouted, saliva flying from his mouth.

"Yes, sir?" said Ogre, running to his boss's side.

"Get me the location of Youko, _now_. Then get Yusuke and the rest of them over there. There's no telling what could happen with him on the loose!"

"Koenma," Kurama said. "I must accompany them."

Koenma raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Of course. I must rescue Botan."

"Koenma, sir!" A familiar female deity flew into Koenma's office on her oar.

"Botan?"

"Shuuichi!" Botan cried, hopping off her oar and running past Koenma, straight into Kurama's arms.

"Botan, are you alright?" Kurama asked, placing a hand on her head. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just so glad to see you!" The two hugged for a moment, until Koenma cleared his throat.

"Ahem. I don't mean to interrupt, but I have a few questions of my own to ask."

"Oh, sorry, Koenma, sir." Botan blushed and pulled herself out of Kurama's embrace.

"It's fine. Now, Botan, what happened?"

"Well, Youko came in and took me away."

"Yes, but to where? And for what?"

"Well, he put me down on the top of this building on Earth, and then he…" Botan stopped. She began to redden, and she gazed down at the floor in an attempt to conceal it.

"Well? He what?"

"He told me that…that…"

"Yes?"

"He told me that he loved me." Botan flushed crimson all over, and she continued staring at the floor.

Kurama's heart sank. He had expected that Youko, being a demon thief, would just mindlessly throw himself at her like...like an animal. He had no idea that he'd make a bold declaration of love. Of course, he knew that Youko truly cared for Botan, but he never expected him to show it. Kurama felt like he'd lost a bit of his edge, especially with the way that Botan was blushing.

"Well, you'd better be careful," Kurama heard Koenma saying. "He might end up hurting you."

"No…" Botan said. Kurama's mind snapped back to reality. "I really don't think he would have hurt me…or anything like that. He just seemed…I don't know… desperate. Sad. Lonely. I felt… a little sorry for him."

Kurama felt like someone had dropped something incredibly heavy on him. He knew he shouldn't feel so jealous, and he knew he was getting worked up over nothing, but…

"What do you think, Shuuichi?" Botan asked.

"About what?" he answered, slightly dazed.

"About Youko."

"I… don't want you yo be hurt, physically or mentally. Even if he _does_ love you, you still can't be entirely sure."

"Do you know if he really…" Botan hesitated. "…if he really does love me?"

Shuuichi wanted to say no; he wanted to tell her that Youko was just a demon stalking his prey. But he couldn't bring himself to lie to her.

"Yes," he said softly. "Yes, he does."

"Shuuichi…" Botan said, looking at him with her eyes full of concern. Kurama saw his opening. He was going to say the words he had wanted to say ever since he realized how he felt. And this time, they were his own.

"But, Botan, I don't care how Youko feels. Because…" He swallowed. "Because I love you, too. And I am going to do everything I can to keep you safe." He put his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I…love you too, Shuuichi."

As they embraced, Koenma watched with Ogre from the opposite end of the room.

"Ogre," Koenma whispered, his voice shaking. "Get me some tissues, now!"

"R-r-right away, Koenma, sir," said Ogre wiping his own eyes. He handed Koenma the box after taking several for himself.

Koenma blew his nose loudly, causing Botan and Kurama to jump several feet in the air.

"Oh, I'm… sorry!" Koenma blew his nose again, with another loud honking noise.

Kurama turned red and turned his face slightly away. "Well…that…sort of killed the mood."

"Yeah…" There was a brief silence before Botan broke into peals of laughter. It didn't take long before Kurama joined in.

* * *

Youko sat in the protective shade of a tall tree, thinking. There had to be a way to win her over. He was tempted to just lop off Shuuichi's head and take Botan by force, but he knew that would only cause him more grief and put him farther away from achieving his goal.

He considered Shuuichi. What did Botan see in him, anyway? Whatever it was, Youko decided he would have to take it into account. He had to try to be…gentler. Not a carbon copy of Shuuichi… oh no. But somehow, he resolved to hold himself back…a little, at least.

Youko smiled. Soon, he'd have what he wanted.

Soon.

_To Be Continued…_

Fluffies, fluffies, everywhere. And Youko scheming! So, who will Botan end up with? It seems Shuuichi has the upper hand for now, but Youko seems to have a plan! Yay! More Youko next chapter. I had planned for him to have a bigger role in this chapter, but he ended up with the short end of the stick. Ah well. Also, I wanted to mention the names. Botan refers to Shuuichi as "Shuuichi", as does Youko, but I call still refer to him as "Kurama" during the fic. While not exactly correct, it was intentional, so bear with me, okay?

I'd also like to thank all those who reviewed! Thank you all so much! Here are the individual reviewer responses:

**To animegirl007: **I know, I can't believe it either, actually. I think it's a lot of fun to write about them as individual characters, and I hope I can pull it off… Thanks for reviewing!

**To Botan and Kurama lover: **Thank you so much for all your kind words! As much as I like writing the romance scenes, my favorite part is the conflict between Youko and Shuuichi, so it makes me so happy to hear you say you like the conflict!

**To KittySand Katie: **It is weird, isn't it? Thanks for the review, and I hope you liked this chapter!

**To Jess-chan of the Nya Nya Neko: **Wow! I'm really happy you like it! Here's the next chappie, and I'm sorry you had to wait so long!

**To Volpone: **It's pretty hard not to be a Youko fan girl, isn't it? I added a bit of Youko/Botan-ness in this chapter, and you can expect to see more soon. Thanks for the review!

**To B-chan77: **Evil? Me? Yeah, it was kinda evil, I'll admit… But hey, no problem, no story! Thank you for reviewing!

**To Disturbedvixen: **Don't worry about it! It's been awhile since I reviewed any new chapters of your fanfics- I haven't been on in awhile. Sorry! But thanks so much for reading this!

**To Botan Urameshi: **Thanks! It makes me so happy to hear you say that! Again, I'm sorry it took so long…

**To Li:** Well, here's the continuation- I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks very much for your review!

**To Tsuki Mizuno: **Cool? Really? Why, thank you!

**To WaterKitsune: **Yay! My story is loved… Thanks so much for reviewing!

**To evilchik: **Thanks! Here's the update- I hope you like it just as much as the other chapters!

**To Bruna K+B: **Thank you! I read your story and just recently reviewed it, and I must say, it was great! Thanks for reviewing!

Well, that's all for now. Chapter six is already in the works, so I hope you'll keep reading! Thanks again!


End file.
